


You Didn't Have To

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi spend the evening in, it is Christmas after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A terribly boring fluff story meant to satisfy my horrible hisoillu fluff desires. This could possibly have a smut chapter, but I'll see if people are even interested in something like that...

It was snowing so heavily outside that one could barely see more than five feet in from of them. Most people were inside their warm homes, watching the snow fall, shrouding everything in a thick white blanket. However, two figures could be faintly seen walking in this awful, yet beautiful, weather.

“I thought you said it wasn’t supposed to snow? ♣”

“I lied.”

Hisoka kept walking, looking straight ahead, and frowning a little at the response from Illumi. They had been out in this weather for about an hour now. They were returning from a job that, frankly, could have been done without Hisoka’s help. He was a little irritated that he had to spend all that time out in this weather. If it was up to him he’d be indoors for the whole of winter.

However, if Illumi asks, Hisoka can’t help but respond. He looked over at Illumi, who was looking ahead, navigating the pair to the hotel where he was staying. Even if it was cold and wet outside, being able to glance over at Illumi and see the soft puffs of air leave his warm mouth, to see his cheeks getting red from the cold, and his hair becoming a little damp from the snow, despite wearing a hat, made it all seem worth it in the end. Hisoka liked spending time with him.

“We’re almost there.” Illumi said suddenly, pulling Hisoka out of his thoughts.

“Mmm, that’s a good thing, I’m freezing♠” he said, rubbing his icy hands together, trying to get the blood flowing.

“You should have brought gloves…and a hat…and a scarf.” Illumi lectured, as he side-glanced Hisoka’s body.

Hisoka pouted and let out a little groan “I know~ but I didn’t think we’d be out here for so long. ♣” He got closer to Illumi and locked their arms together.

“You’ll keep me warm, right Illumi♥” Hisoka said, bringing Illumi closer to his body to share his warmth.

“I wouldn’t have to keep you warm if you would have been prepared.” He said, he looked a little irritated, but he didn’t move away. They kept walking, the crunch of snow underneath their feet being the only sounds on the empty street. The snow had begun to ease up, though, and visibility was greater. The building were more defined, and one could better see the Christmas lights lining the buildings and fences.

This however, did not ease the dull ache in Hisoka’s nearly frozen hands. The pain of it was an oddly pleasant and yet uncomfortable experience for him. He tried holding Illumi’s hand, but he refused by keeping it in his pocket. Hisoka opted to bring one of his hands under Illumi’s coat and shirt, putting it against Illumi’s hot skin.

Illumi glared at Hisoka, his body not reacting to the feeling of icy fingers on his lower back. “Please remove your hands, Hisoka before you no longer have hands to use.”

Hisoka had put his other hand underneath as well, and was walking behind Illumi, slowly moving his still cold hands towards Illumi’s belly.

“But I know you don’t mind. And my hands are really cold. Just a little longer. ♥” He sighed at the pleasure of his hands heating up, and he could feel Illumi’s abs against his fingers as he awkwardly walked behind him.

“Just because I can tolerate the discomfort, doesn’t mean I enjoy it. Remove your hands from my abdomen.” He said, a little more threatening this time.

“Okay♠” Hisoka said, sliding his hands downward to remove them, but stopping just at Illumi’s hips to hold onto them, resting his chin on Illumi’s shoulder and stopping them in their walk for a moment. Illumi was uncertain as to Hisoka’s motives, but was put on guard as soon as he felt the magician’s breath on his ear.

“How much longer until we get there? ♣” Hisoka asked.

Illumi stood there for a few seconds, the feeling of Hisoka immediately behind him made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He couldn’t tell if it was distrust or excitement, but he stayed on guard anyway. “If we keep walking we should be there in five minutes. It’s just down the street… Why?” Illumi said.

Hisoka stood away from Illumi and removed his hands. “Oh, good. ♥” He said vaguely and started walking again. Illumi didn’t know what to think of what just happened but they could discuss it when they got back. He caught up to Hisoka and walked beside him. In no time they had arrived, just as Illumi had promised.

* * *

Hisoka let out a loud sigh when he felt the warm air of Illumi’s room hit his face. Illumi had already taken off his coat and went to the kitchen to put on a pot of water by the time Hisoka had finished enjoying the temperature change. Hisoka also removed his coat and threw it on a chair that was off the side, sitting beside the doorway to the bedroom. It was a very nice hotel room, almost like an apartment, with a small living room, a kitchen, and bedroom with an attached bathroom. Hisoka went into the living room and turned on the television. He sat down on the couch and went to stretch out, but when he looked over at the TV he noticed a gift-wrapped box with a bow on top sitting on the TV stand.

He stood up to look at it, smiling because he recognized it, but Illumi stopped him when he called him for tea. When he entered the kitchen he decided to ask Illumi about it.

“That gift in the sitting room wouldn’t be for me, now, would it? ♥” he said, smirking a little.

Illumi looked over at him, setting down the boxes of tea in front of him and setting up the tea cups. “Of course. I thought that’s why we were meeting today. It is Christmas after all. I hope you didn’t forget about it.” he said, not concerned that Hisoka had seen the package.

Hisoka raise his eyebrows a little at the straightforward answer, and lightly chuckled, responding “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget♠”

“If you say so…” illumi said, preparing the tea and tentatively taking a sip, not really believing Hisoka.

Hisoka sat back in his chair, bringing the hot tea to his lips. He made a face as soon as he took a taste.

“Where’s the sugar? ♣” He asked Illumi, setting down the tea and looking around.

Illumi looked up at him “I don’t have any, I’m sorry.”

Hisoka frowned. He stood up and walked over to Illumi, bending down a little to become eye-level with him. “I suppose I’ll have to use a sweet substitute” Hisoka said, ending the phrase by kissing Illumi on the lips, very softy and delicately.

When he pulled away Illumi frowned a little at him. “If that was flirting, it was terrible.”

Hisoka stood up and began walking away, not bothering with his tea any longer. “You wound me. I was trying to be cute♥”

Illumi smiles a little, watching Hisoka’s hips sway as he walked away from him. He could tell Hisoka was exaggerating the movement of his hips on purpose, but he still appreciated the view. He looked away, and hid the smile before Hisoka could notice while he pulled out his phone to check his messages.

“I’m going to take a shower. ♠” Hisoka said, stopping at the doorway to the bedroom and looking back at Illumi.

Illumi didn’t look up from his phone, “That’s fine.”

“Would you care to join me~” Hisoka said, licking his lips a little, and staring intently at Illumi.

“No thank you.” Illumi responded, still not looking back up at Hisoka.

Hisoka turned away and went to take his lonely shower, disappointed by the response but not surprised.

Illumi on the other hand waited until he heard the water being turned on to begin setting up his surprise He had planned out the whole evening and was waiting for Hisoka to take his usual shower so that by the time Hisoka emerged, the place would look different. He would have about20-30 minutes until he finished, the perfect amount of time for someone with Illumi’s speed.

Illumi hurried around the hotel room, pulling out secret decorations, setting up a little tree with lights and ornaments and tinsel. He put out a plate of baked goods and some mulled cider, he set up the kitchen table with a few more gifts that he had purchased for Hisoka, along with the one that was still sitting on the TV stand, and he quickly changed into the ugliest Christmas sweater he had.

The place was unrecognizable. With the soft lights sparkling around the room, and the few candles that he had set up, it made everything a lot cozier. Illumi sat down, feigning interest in the show playing on the television, but he was actually focused on listening to Hisoka’s movements. He could hear Hisoka turn off the water and push back the shower curtain. Illumi was, admittedly, excited because it was the first surprise that he’d given to someone since his brothers were young. He looked over everything, ensuring that it was perfect, knowing Hisoka would be out very soon. And as soon as he finished that thought he heard the bathroom door open, Hisoka emerged, with nothing around his body and a towel wrapped around his head.

“Illumi do you have a pair of-“ But Hisoka was cut short because as soon as he reached the doorway and saw the decorations he was speechless. To anyone else it would seem that both of them had a severe lack of response. Hisoka looked at Illumi, his mouth slightly agape, and looked back around the room. He smiled in appreciation. Illumi had only glanced back at Hisoka and smiled a little, but those small gestures had essentially translated into Illumi jumping with excitement at Hisoka’s response. Illumi, for the first time in a while, felt proud of himself for making someone else feel good.

“I have a pair of boxers in the top drawer of the dresser. That’s what you were going to ask, isn’t it?” Illumi said, hiding his excited emotions well.

“Ah~ yes, I was, thank you…♣” Hisoka went into the bedroom and returned a little more dressed this time around.

“So, what is all this? ♠” He asked, knowing why, but he decided let Illumi experience the pleasure of saying so.  
“It’s for you. Merry Christmas.” Illumi said, standing up, and handing Hisoka a glass of cider, sweetened to his tastes.

Hisoka smiled, taking the glass, and running his fingers through his damp hair “Merry Christmas♥,” he said lifting the glass in a toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka smiled at Illumi and then took a sip of his drink, still taking in all the decorations. He noticed the table full of gifts. He laughed a little and looked back at Illumi

“Are all of those for me? ♥” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Illumi looked at Hisoka and then the table, where a few small brightly wrapped packages sat. “Of course.” He said, smiling a little. “Would you like to open them?”

Hisoka made a pondering gesture, stroking his chin and pursing his lips. He walked over to Illumi, staring at him, looking him up and down, and appearing to still be thinking about the question. Illumi realized what he was doing.

He sighed a little at Hisoka’s stupidity. “I’m not the gift. You are not allowed to undress me.” He rolled his eyes when he said this, secretly enjoying Hisoka’s flirting.

Hisoka chuckled. “Ooo, that’s a shame♠” He said as he walked over to Illumi, his hands brushing over his arms, and landing on his hips. He moved closer to Illumi, their bodies just a few inches away from one another. Hisoka leaned in, his lips brushing past lllumi’s cheek and stopping before his ear.

“Are you sure I won’t be able to undress you? You look far more appetizing♥” The hairs on Illumi’s neck stood up and his heartbeat increased a little. He was excited at the feeling of Hisoka’s breath on his ear, his proximity, and his words. He scolded himself a little for getting like this around Hisoka, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

Illumi stepped back a little, quietly saying “Yes, I’m sure.”

Hisoka chuckled and pulled away. He managed to steal a little kiss before he walked over to the table that held the gifts.

“Well then, let’s open these gifts. ♣” Hisoka said, sitting down at the table and looking at Illumi, who was still standing in the same spot. Illumi quickly joined Hisoka, watching as he pulled the biggest gift towards him and began unwrapping it.

Illumi quietly watched as Hisoka pulled out the bottles of sweet scented lotions and soaps, his face lighting up at the familiar gift.

“Ah, I’m so glad you got these, I was running low♥” he said, a large grin spreading across his face. He looked at Illumi, who was smiling in return, as he opened some of the bottles and began smelling them.

For as long as they had known each other, every time Illumi bought Hisoka a gift, it was some kind of scented body product. And every time Hisoka was pleased. So it just became expected that Illumi would give different scented lotions, sprays, and soaps to him as a gift. It was an odd tradition that happened over the years, and no one really felt like stopping it.

Hisoka moved onto the other two gifts on the table, which were smaller in size. One held a pair of boxers, brightly decorated with card symbols. The other held tickets to an exclusive fighting tournament, which Illumi managed to purchase with his ties to the underground. Hisoka was wonderfully pleased with his gifts and Illumi was feeling proud, once again.

“I know you probably forgot about getting me something, but I’m not upset.” Illumi said with a small smile as he watched Hisoka enjoy his gifts. Hisoka immediately looked up from the tickets he was reading to give Illumi a smirk.

“Who said I didn’t get you anything? ♠”

Illumi was taken by surprise. “I don’t see any gifts around here for me. Unless you’ve hidden something on your person, which..” Illumi gestured at Hisoka’s body, looking him up and down, he was still in nothing but boxers, and it was plain to see there was no place to put a gift…. Well not a gift that Illumi was interested in receiving….

Hisoka laughed at Illumi’s implication. “Well I could give you a different gift, if you think it’s on my body♥” he said, leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows.

Illumi frowned and shook his head. “I’m not interested.”

Hisoka pouted a little and leaned back. “Well if you’d like your gift, just check your pocket. ♠”

Illumi’s eyebrows furrowed at Hisoka’s words. In his pocket? Illumi reached down, first touching his left pocket, then his right, finding a small package there. How did he not notice that something was there? And when did Hisoka find time to put it there? He realized when it was, when he was looking back over his day. It was when Hisoka was being weird on their walk home.

“This makes me trust you less, you know.” He said, impressed with Hisoka’s skill, but a little unnerved by his lack of noticing. He began to open the loosely wrapped gift and revealed a small silver locket, oval in shape. He stared at it, it was rather plain, and had only minor engravings on the front, just little things that made it nice to look at. He looked back up at Hisoka, questioning his choice in gift. Since when did he ever wear jewelry….well ok sometimes, but not something like a locket…

Hisoka beckoned him to continue, still smiling at Illumi’s uncertainty. Illumi looked back down at the silver in his hands and pulled open the little clasp, revealing the picture inside. Illumi’s breath stopped. A pair of clear blue eyes were looking back up at him from the picture. It was Killua from when he was younger. It was such a clear and wonderful picture. He had an odd rush of emotions looking at it, thinking back of when he was young and Killua still looked up to him. He looked back up at Hisoka who seemed to be squirming in his seat from Illumi’s reaction.

“H-how did you get this?” He asked, a little speechless. He had never seen this picture of Killua before.

Hisoka grinned. “I made a few deals, but don’t worry, no one important got hurt♠” he said, closing his eyes and waving his hands around.

“…” Illumi kept looking at the picture, he felt sad and happy all at once. It was so odd for him to react in this way, especially in front of Hisoka.

Hisoka looked back at his face. Something like pity crossed Hisoka’s face for a second, but Illumi didn’t see it. He was still staring into those eyes, his fingers lightly tracing the silver.

“It will change if you use your nen.” Hisoka said, suddenly. Illumi immediately put Hisoka’s statement to the test. He touched the locket with nen covered fingers, and the pictures changed to another picture of Killua, this one a little older, and significantly more recent. Illumi’s heartbeat sped up a little as the locket continued to change pictures.  It was a little slideshow of pictures of Killua, as well as a few other family members, and then one of Hisoka, half-naked of course. Illumi stopped his nen and looked up at Hisoka. Hisoka was just observing Illumi, smiling slightly.

Illumi was unreadable. He set down the locket on the table and stood up. He walked over to Hisoka, leaned over, and hugged him tightly. It was Hisoka’s turn to be taken by surprise, but he quickly recovered and hugged him back. Illumi slowly sunk down and sat on Hisoka’s lap, just hugging him. Hisoka held him tightly and pet his hair a little. They were quiet for a while, just sitting there holding each other. Illumi breathed out a little against Hisoka’s neck in anticipation of saying something. Hisoka’s attention peaked, getting ready to listen, and Illumi just whispered “thank you.”

Those small words struck a chord in Hisoka. No one had ever really thanked him before, at least not so intimately. He felt a small rush of happiness, and pulled Illumi closer. He smiled and responded “No problem. ♥”

It was a strange thing for the both of them to act in this way, oddly tender, oddly caring, and yet, it was not out of place. Hisoka could feel Illumi softly kissing his shoulder and his neck. Illumi mumbled against his skin “You didn’t have to….” Hisoka’s hands travelled down Illumi’s back and rested on his hips.

“I wanted to. ♥” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s hair, breathing in his scent, wishing he could somehow get closer to him even though they were already tightly pressed together. Hisoka dipped his arm underneath of Illumi’s legs and rested his other on his back and stood up, walking over to the living room.

Illumi twitched at the sudden movement, but didn’t mind being carried, so he wrapped his arms around Hisoka’s neck. Hisoka laid Illumi down on the couch, dimmed the lights, put on a Christmas movie, and laid down next to him. They were facing each other, looking into one another’s eyes. Illumi’s hand drifted up and began tracing Hisoka’s face, softly moving over his nose, his cheeks, his lips. He scooted closer and kissed him, holding his face, moving his lips over Hisoka’s. Hisoka sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist, and moving their bodies flush together. Illumi brushed his tongue over Hisoka’s lips and Hisoka opened his mouth a little, letting Illumi enter. Illumi’s tongue softly caressed Hisoka’s and his hands travelled down from his face, to his neck, and then to his waist.

Illumi broke the kiss, catching his breath, but Hisoka continued, kissing down Illumi’s face, to his neck, biting a little as he shifted his body a little to rest partway on top of Illumi. Illumi’s breath quickened and he tried to find Hisoka’s mouth again, failing at first, but finding his target when Hisoka turned his head. They hurriedly kissed one another, as if they didn’t have more than a minute to spend together. They were clutching each other, their fervent mouths passing over one another, biting at their lips, their tongues brushing together. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Hisoka rested his head against Illumi’s chest and Illumi held him tightly, running his fingers through his hair. They laid there for what seemed like hours. The movie ended, the television shut off, and the snow had finally stopped. Hisoka had drifted off to sleep at some point when Illumi was running his slender fingers through his hair. Illumi stayed away, watching Hisoka sleep, wondering why he felt so happy just to lay here. Illumi wasn’t interested in finding the answer, and he didn’t think he could, anyway. With the warmth of Hisoka’s body, and his soft breath and heartbeat creating a soothing rhythm, Illumi fell asleep along with Hisoka, holding him, happy to celebrate a truly merry Christmas.


End file.
